


Anything but Bland

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Jealousy, Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Unreliable POV, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Mahiru probably thought about that wicked girl more often than she did Satou at this point.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaspberryHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryHeaven/gifts).



“Satou? Are you feeling alright?”

The girl gave no response as she instead continued to stare at the bento laid out on her desk.

“Satou? …Hey!”

Her head jerked backward, startled, before she managed to look up into the concerned face of the boy standing over her desk.

“Oh, Hinata-kun…” the girl’s voice sounded distant, as if she just been woken from a dream. “Everything’s fine. Why do you ask?”

“You aren’t eating your lunch, so I just wanted to make sure that your stomach’s okay and everything. Usually you eat with Koizumi from the main course, don’t you?”

“Her class is keeping her busy today. Something about the Super Highschool Level Gamer teaching the class about cooperative gaming or something.” Satou hung her head again. Clearly, he had hit on something. “Whenever we talk together while we eat, I’m always so focused on her…the way she speaks- she can sound so stern, yet also warm at the same time- the way her freckles crinkle up when she smiles… I’ve never really taken the time to taste the food she’s made for me before now.”

“So, how is it?”

“…Really bland.”

The lid shut with a snap as Satou removed it from the top of her desk, before attempting to cram it inside.

"Do you need some help with that?" Hinata asked at seeing her struggle. Something was blocking the narrow space.

"No!" Satou peeped, attempting the block the cubby with her hands. This, however, did nothing to stop some of the contents from spilling out.

Emptied food wrappers, smoothed of crinkles, mingled with photographs of odd subjects- a soccer ball in the grass, an out-of-focus scruffy cat, and more.

Satou scrambled to jam it all into her bag instead.

"They're...mementos," she explained, although the boy hadn't asked. "I like to save a little something from each lunch...and the photos she thinks are no good, the ones she tosses out..."

Once everything was crammed into her bag, Satou hurried from the room.

 

* * *

 

“Was it because of her?” Satou asked suddenly, setting the chopsticks down on top of the bento resting on her lap.

“Hmm?” Mahiru made a questioning noise around the food in her mouth.

“Kuzuryuu.”

Mahiru’s eyebrow quirked in further question. Satou had forgotten that there was also a ‘Kuzuryuu’ in Mahiru’s class as well.

“Natsumi,” Satou amended, picking back up her utensils, only to grasp them tightly enough for the wood to nearly splinter. “She’s the real reason you couldn’t eat lunch with me yesterday, isn’t she? You were afraid of running into her if you came over here to see me! It’s alright, you don’t have to worry about involving me- I’m here for you, you can tell me anything!”

“Satou-chan,” Mahiru placed a gentle hand over the other girl’s, causing her to relax her grip slightly. “They really did need me for a class activity. Look, I promise you that can handle things with Natsumi myself-“

“What’s this about me?” Natsumi sneered as she approached the bench the two shared.

Satou leapt to her feet, lunch clattering to the ground as she positioned herself in front of Mahiru. She spoke through gritted teeth, the little hair on her hair standing on end, “I was just telling Mahiru-chan that if you ever come near her again, she needs to come to me about it right away.”

Natsumi snorted. “What are you, her mom? …Or maybe her husband? One of those no-backbone house-husbands who packs their OL wife lunch every day?”

No one bothered to correct her on who had made the lunch; it wasn't as if it would have made any difference in the taunting.

She peered around Satou to glimpse at the lunchbox resting on the concrete. Although some of the contents had spilled out, there were still a few things potentially salvageable.

Natsumi pushed past her to snatch a tamagoyaki away from Mahiru’s hand, mashing the ones that had fallen to the ground under her shoe in the process.

“Hey!” Mahiru shouted as Natsumi bit out a larger-than-ladylike chunk, which she promptly spat on the ground.

“Ugh! It’s so _bland_. Just like your plain-Jane house-husband here.”

Before she knew what was happening, Satou could suddenly feel the crisp cotton of Natsumi’s blouse bunched tightly in her hand, as her other fist pulled back, ready to connect with the girl’s shrewish little nose, before she caught sight of Mahiru’s wide emerald eyes pleading with her, still on the bench behind Natsumi. Mahiru's eyes... they were all she could she see, all Satou could ever see, even if her eyes were closed, she would see them.

As Satou’s grip loosened, Natsumi wrenched away, clucking her tongue in disgust as she spun to leave.

“Hey,” Mahiru stood, placing a hand on Satou’s quivering shoulder. “I’ll walk you back to your dorm later, after classes are finished. Try not to think about her anymore, alright?”

Satou nodded, before kneeling to pick up an omelet from inside the fallen the bento box, bringing it to her lips, and taking a bite.

“Delicious.”

* * *

 

“It’s alright- there’s no one else around,” Satou whispered, her breath warm on the shell of Mahiru’s ear.

Still, Mahiru continued to hesitate as her eyes darted down the dormatory hall.

Satou pulled away, fury flashing across her face.

 _It’s her again,_ she thought.

Mahiru must have been frightened of what else Natsumi would say or do if she saw the two of them together like this. A further realisation dawned upon her then- Mahiru’s thoughts were being ruled by Natsumi. How could she have not seen it before? Mahiru probably thought about that wicked girl more often than she did Satou at this point. That horrible girl was haunting her! The poor girl could think of no one but Natsumi at this point, Satou was certain of it.

“I was just-“

“It’ll be okay. She’s not here,” Satou attempted to reassure Mahiru once more, as she backed her against the door to her room. “You don’t need to think about her anymore.”

Before she could reply, Satou captured Mahiru’s bottom lip in her own, fiercely, as if she were an animal trying to warn others away from her catch.

Mahiru’s tension dissipated in Satou’s arms as her eyes fluttered shut, her moan into Satou’s mouth spoke volumes to the other girl's ears.

_If Natsumi Kuzuryuu didn’t exist, you would think only of me. That’s what you’re telling me, isn’t it? I hear you! I hear you!!_

With her free hand, she fumbled the door open, guiding Mahiru inside to glide her fingers up inside the other girl’s shirt- to tease and tug and scratch.

She would show her. Satou may have been bland- she wouldn't argue that- but Mahiru Koizumi wasn't. The brilliant hope of the middle school photography club...she could never allow that to be dimmed, no matter what the cost.

 

_end_

 

 


End file.
